Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Insanery
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: 4 girls with insane powers go to Hogwarts and insane things happen. Have fun and review for more.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Insanery for Weirdoes.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Marilyn's P.O.V**

WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! AAAAHHHHH!

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

It took us quite a while to find an empty compartment and when we did, we sank into our seats, exhausted. The blame goes to the many inconsiderate people who refuse to share their compartments. On the plus side we'd bought loads of sweets like pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and painfully discovered that every flavour means EVERY flavour.

I put my feet up on Aleyna's lap and we watched as Marilyn and Hannah begun their very predictable race. Both of them are extremely competitive well, Hannah more so as she will accept almost every challenge except for anything that is major life threatening. Marilyn is simply too lazy most of the time. They counted down to from 3, yelled randomly, and began stuffing cauldron cakes in their mouths as fast as possible. The idiots wanted to see which of them could eat the most in a minute. Of course, the end was the same – they both claimed they'd won and argued that a tie would be shameful. I don't think either of them won – half of the cake went on the floor so they both didn't really eat much. Oh; and here goes Aleyna, complaining about the mess of course, the little goody-two-shoes.

No matter how annoying she can be, we still end up listening to her; so what do we do? Clean. Not for long, obviously; Marilyn couldn't help herself from tickling Hannah who of course tickled her back making everyone forget what they're doing. Although, seeing as we are such clever children we cannot be amused by the simple act of tickling, no; we need more!

Marilyn started poking Aleyna while saying in a deranged high pitched voice 'flu!' over and over again. Aleyna retaliated with 'Devil finger' in a deep manly voice and then I joined in with 'bendy Wendy' in a full on paedophilic voice. We leant a very important lesson then; poking your friends whilst saying strange words in strange voices is actually quite amusing. We both ganged up on Aleyna who in turn hid behind Hannah who started poking her as well. It resulted in her becoming a very giggly 13-year-old rolling on the floor, even when the poking had ended.

We calmed down and relaxed in the now clean compartment to gossip. Half way through a very interesting story about a certain someone's ex we were interrupted by a blonde boy walking into our compartment.

We stared at him silently. "Ever heard of knocking?" Hannah asked with an eyebrow raised. He ignored her. Behind him were two other guys or maybe they were 4 guys with 2 heads? The blonde dude just stared at me instead... or should I say my chest. It's not my fault they enjoy growing! He was staring at them as if he would suddenly get X-ray vision or something. Pervert.

"Hey dude, my face is up here." I said pointing to my face; I really hate it when guys stare at them. He refocused on me when I spoke. He looked down at the girl sitting on the floor right in front of him. Aleyna was scrutinising him carefully and looked as if she were in the middle of an exam. Then her eyes lit up and she started laughing.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." She blurted out and almost immediately slapped her hand across her mouth in shock. She tried to suppress her giggles but just ended up getting kicked in the back by Hannah.

"If anyone asks, we're not related." Hannah muttered to her. We all knew what she meant and I have to admit it's true. The boulders behind this boy look like meatballs and he ... oddly, does look like spaghetti between them. The boy looked at her as if she were crazy and then smirked at me. I pretended not to notice his eyes flicking down.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm a third year Slytherin. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." he stated smugly, still smirking slightly.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Bliss. We're new at Hogwarts and these are my cousins Aleyna, Hannah and Marilyn" I said without smiling, wondering why he was saying his name like he was James Bond or something.

"So, do you want to join me in my compartment?" he asked beckoning with his head. Marilyn stood up, smiling kindly, walked over to him, pushed him out of the door and slid it shut.

"Good riddance idiot." Hannah said. Marilyn then sat back down and placed her head on Hannah's lap and fell sound asleep.

After about another hour or maybe less, a chubby boy with crooked teeth walked. He looked quite worried and was blushing slightly.

"E-E-excuse me, but have you seen Trevor? He's my toad."

"No, sorry." we all said together.

"Oh okay." he said and turned around to walk out of the compartment when he tripped over his own two feet.

"Are you okay?" Aleyna asked worriedly while helping him up.

"Err..." he looked into her eyes, blushing bright red. "Y-yes…I-I'm fine th-thanks." He hurried out after that.

"Ooohhhh someone's already making some friends and maybe a little more." Hannah cooed from behind her book.

"Shut up." Aleyna said throwing a bottle of water towards Hannah who dodged it easily. The lid wasn't screwed on properly and it came off, sloshing water all over the window, but more importantly; my foot. It was cold; my foot is cold and wet! I got up to smack her across the head but the train stopped suddenly and I fell on her instead. I straightened up and went to look out of the window.

We're stopping to let people on here? Why do they get the special treatment? And why is it so cold? I looked up as the light flickered and died. Everything was dark but I could still make out the others faces, and hear someone snoring. The water on the window stopped making its way down and froze. The compartment had been very warm and toasty a moment a go. Even the window froze, and judging by the falling temperature on one part of my body, so had my foot.

"What the hell?" I said. The temperature had rapidly changed; my breath was visible as a mist in front of me.

"Hannah, what's happening?" Aleyna asked, scared.

"I don't know, maybe there doing train maintenance." she replied while trying to look out of the frozen window. Suddenly something flew past the window slowly. It was a large black shape but we couldn't make out what it actually was.

"Maybe not train maintenance then. I'm going see what's happening, I'll be back in a minute." Hannah said.

"Be careful." I said.

"Yeah." She replied. She slid the door open and stuck half of her body out, only to be pushed back inside.

"I'd stay in here if I were you." someone advised her.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"Dementors." the voice said. It sounded like a man.

And then Hannah was back in the compartment and the door was closed. She drew her wand and stood still facing the door.

"What are you doing? You don't know any spells at all." I reminded her.

"Well I can try can't I? I don't want anyone getting hurt ok. And worst case scenario – I can use this to stab the thing in the eye." she said.

"Hannah, leave it, Dementors can only be fended off with the Patronous charm, a high level spell and you don't even know the basics of it; none of us do, so just sit down." Aleyna said, frustrated.

"Fine miss smarty pants and how do you know all that anyway?" she asked sitting down and putting her wand away. She wouldn't give up that easily; she'd probably get up and weld the door shut any minute now.

"It's a thing called reading." Aleyna answered before the door opened slowly and there was a strange rattling sound, and I found that my hands were shaking as they gripped the seat hard. I was scared and so cold that I was shivering when I heard loud, heavy breathing with and the strange rattling sound. I felt cold not only on the outside but on the inside too and so upset; so upset that I thought I'd never be happy again. I couldn't breathe properly; horrible images were rushing through my head.

I was very vaguely aware of Hannah stepping up in front of Aleyna before I blacked out. When I woke up the train had restarted and we were back on track to Hogwarts. Aleyna and Hannah looked much shaken up and were holding hands while watching me apprehensively. I sat up, only then noticing I had slumped to one side.

"What happened?" I asked them, rubbing my head.

"You passed out, we all- well the three of us did." Hannah said. Turning around I saw that Marilyn was still asleep. Man that girl can sleep.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

When we reached Hogwarts, Marilyn woke up, got changed and yawned.

"Man that was one scary dream." she said.

"Why, what happened?" Aleyna asked.

"Well there was this hippo, right, and it was swimming in some strawberry jam and there were some monkeys swinging on pocky sticks, but then everything went pitch black and the hippos shrivelled up and the jam froze. Then the monkeys grew huge vampire fangs and tried to make me eat papaya!" she shivered.

Me, Aleyna and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled before going back to our discussion about the sort of things we are most likely to learn at the school and whether we'll fail.

"What? It was actually very creepy, if you ignore the weirdness of it!" Marilyn yelled.

"Shut up and get changed you idiot, we're practically there now." I said, throwing her robes at her.

We got to Hogwarts via boats over an enormous lake. We had to sit in a very small boat but we were distracted from how uncomfortable it was by the little lamp. It was fun to play with it and imitate the little tiny first years as they squealed. There was a huge castle in front of us and we couldn't wait to get in it.

Food glorious food!

Anyway, when we got into the actual castle an old looking witch who looked like someone not to cross told us we would be sorted into four houses. She had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall

"Houses? But there's such a big castle here, why stick us in little houses?" Marilyn asked, confused.

"While you are at Hogwarts you will be in one of four different houses; they will be like your family here. Your lessons will be with those in your house, you will sit with your house and during free time you will be in your house common room." She explained, "The houses are within the castle." She added for Marilyn's sake.

"Also, your achievements will gain you house points and any trouble making will lose points. The House Cup will be awarded to the house with most points at the end of the year. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You four girls will be sorted after the first years." With that, she turned and walked away through two large doors from where we could hear lots of laughter and chit chat.

"Lessons with your house, free time with your house, sitting with your house, and here was me thinking this was a free country." I muttered to Aleyna as we started for the doors while making sure not to step on the tiny children.

"Just be glad that we don't have to sleep in the same bed." She replied quietly while looking at the floating candles about her as we entered the Great Hall. I had to admit, this place is amazing. Everyone had gone quiet when we walked through but there were plenty of whispers when they saw the big kids. I gulped, 'great, all eyes on us', I thought. There were four long tabled and the teachers sat at one at the end facing us as we walked up.

Professor McGonagall stood next to a three legged stool which had an old hat sat on it nicely. She told us that she would call us out and we had to sit on the stool and put the hat on. I for one can't wait to put that on my head!

There was a crease in the hat and I watched as it opened like a mouth and began singing; a singing hat, how ... awesomely crazy. As we waited for the first years to be sorted I noticed that that Malfoy guy watching Jasmine. If he doesn't watch out he'll end up with my foot up his arse. And neither of us would like that, stupid pervert. I smirked when I saw that kid who had lost his toad and nudged Aleyna; she saw him and smiled friendly. Then turned back around to watch the rest of the sorting and pinching me repeatedly. Hey, that's what big sisters are for! It's so cute that she doesn't even realise that she has an admirer. Aww.

Just my luck I was the first one out of us four and so I sat on the stool and she placed the hat on my head. After a while where I argued with the talking hat that was in my head it interrupted me by yelling:

"Gryffindor." I jumped up and walked to the table with the most cheers, people standing up and clapping and sat down (how else was I supposed to know which table is Gryffindor; I wasn't paying attention). I sat in the middle next to a tall brown haired guy who congratulated me and smiled. He was cute.

I watched the others get sorted and luckily Aleyna joined me but Jasmine and Marilyn were put in Slytherin. I started talking to the boy next to me who was called Oliver Wood.

"Ohh so you're the quidditch captain." I said to him.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked, proudly.

"Your badge." I replied.

"Oh right."

"Hey are there any try-outs this year 'cause I want to try-out for chaser."

"Yeah we have a space for a chaser. What team do you support?" he asked.

"Chudley Cannons, they are so much better than Puddlemere United and the Tornados." I replied.

"What? No they're not. Puddlemere are much better than the Chudley Cannons." He fumed.

It seems I have touched a nerve. 'Now that is just insulting; I mean come on, Puddlemere United?'

"Dude, I think you have it wrong, do you even have a brain? Just because we don't buy talent doesn't mean that you are better than us." I shouted.

"What on earth are you on? When was the last time your team actually won a game?"He yelled back.

"We're just having a bad time right now."

"Yea-"

"LALALALALALA!!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU." I put my fingers in my ears and began shouting and shaking my head furiously which resulted in Oliver getting slapped across the face by my hair.

**Aleyna's P.O.V**

I was pretending to listen to Hannah and Oliver argue over their favourite quidditch team but then I zoned out until a boy with untidy jet black hair next to me started staring at me. I got a little self conscious and pretended not to notice. I started to play with my food until he nudged me and I looked up at him.

"Umm could you pass the chicken please?" he asked politely.

I gave it to him quietly and a girl across from him with bushy brown hair said thanks and took the chicken from his hands before he got to place some on his plate.

"What year are you in?" she asked, noticing how I didn't look like the midgets.

"3rd year" I replied.

"Really, you're in our year then, I'm Hermione, that's Harry and that's Ron."She said motioning to the boy next to who smiled friendly and a red-head sitting opposite me with a lot of food in his mouth. He waved seeing as he couldn't really do anything with his face right now.

After swallowing a few moments later he asked "So how come you weren't here in the other years?"

"Are you a transfer?" Hermione asked, obviously intrigued.

"No we only just got our letters."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the 1st year since you haven't learnt any magic yet?"

"Probably, but turns out the doctors were right- we have problems." I pulled a goofy face and laughed like an evil idiot. The red-headed boy looked scared.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"Well, we don't need wands. We just channel the… magic with our minds, to our hands, feet eyes and stuff, for example ..." I touched an uneaten chicken leg and it began to freeze from where my finger touched it.

Hermione gasped, Harry stared and Ron started choking.

"But why did you only just get your letters then?" Hermione asked.

"We're untraceable. It took them about six years to find Hannah, that's how they found us too." Hannah looked around for a moment and gave them a friendly wave before turning back to Oliver and her argument.

"By them you mean the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked. I nodded and started talking to Hermione again.

A little while later me and Hermione had become really good friends. I had explained how we have no idea why we do magic without wands and that Dumbledore was supposed to explain it to us this year. And now I was asking her about the subjects we do here.

"Well we don't do stuff like Science, English or French here, but we do so much more interesting-"

"Wait, does that mean we don't get to have any art lessons?" I interrupted.

"Err, yeah." She replied. I pouted.

"What a way to burst my bubble." I muttered and slumped on to Hannah.

"Stop talking about geeky stuff would you, please."She said, disgusted. Ron nodded in agreement to that.

"No. Hermione how much do you know about quadratic equations?" I said to annoy Hannah.

"Well-"

"Oh my days! Do not know you" Hannah groaned leaning away from me onto Oliver who looked down at the Chudley Cannon fan and pushed her away... and onto me. I was drinking pumpkin juice and the juice tipped from my goblet straight onto Ron, who to say the least didn't look all too happy. I fell onto Harry, who... ended the domino moment, straightened me and patted me on the head. Meanwhile Ron was still frozen in time looking like a drowning chimp with red hair.

"Like I said before Cannons fans are annoying" Oliver said into the awkward silence.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

Okay I have been sitting here for 2 hours straight with Marilyn having a kicking war under the table with the extremely ugly beaver looking guy opposite. He said his name was... Flint? I don't know; it sounded like a load of grunting to me. He really needs his teeth re-doing.

I froze because I felt a new presence behind me. I turned, it was the Malfoy dude.

"Hey, Jasmine right? I saw you on the train." he said smirking.

"Yeah you did see me on the train." I said turning back to my food. "Go away; I'm eating."

He chuckled and slid on the bench next to me. 'Right so now there's this smooth talking guy next to me and some ugly beaver man kicking me and Marilyn - just what I need!'

"Bedtime" Marilyn said very loudly. "Okay here's the plan, you cover for me while I run away from Flint." She whispered with her hand over her mouth not even bothering to attempt to hide what she's doing. I copied her.

"What? No way, you cover for me while I run from Malfoy" I argued.

"Shhh, not so loud they may hear us." She said.

"There's only one way to settle this; Rock Paper scissors!" I said.

"Fine but if I win you cover for me and if you win I cover for you okay?" Marilyn asked.

"Fine." I answered

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." we both said. I had rock and Marilyn had scissors.

"Yay! I won!" I celebrated.

"Best out of 3" Marilyn begged.

"No way I won!" I argued.

"Fine then; every woman for herself!" she called while sprinting out of the hall, I saw Flint also bolt out of the hall past me. I glanced at Malfoy who looked at me too. We sat there a moment and he started smirking. I slowly put my fork down, mentally noting that he owes me food. Then I ran screaming for the door with him right behind me. The teachers seemed not to care.

**Marilyn's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! This dude is a total psycho. When we got to the Slytherin table he started to slide his foot up my leg. So I kicked him in the shin and he kicked me back and then the kicked didn't stop and he has big feet! And now I'm running for my life away from that…that creep!.

I ran down the dimly lit halls and turned a corner. It was a dead end meaning I was trapped I looked left and right and saw some stairs going down. Seeing as I had no choice I ran down them nearly tripping halfway down and probably taking some stone away from the stairs as well. 'I'm not paying for that'.

I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me, see the shadows on the walls and feel the breathing by- okay now this just sounds like a stupid horror movie.

I reached a door and threw it open; it was a dungeon of some sort 'hopefully this isn't where the detentions are held' I thought. The dungeons were dimly lit even more so than the other parts of the castle. I could barely see anything and it felt colder down here too. Odd. Then someone lit the torches and I heard a little snickering. A few steps forward and I saw a tall red-haired boy holding a paint brush that was covered in pink paint.

He looked at me bewildered. "What the hell?" he stared at me as I ignored him and searched the dungeon for a place to hide.

"No time. Got to hide. Being chased by a psychotic moron." I answered. Damn… I'm so screwed. Then I looked at the guy with a serious face and aha! I ran towards the guy and ran under his cloak.

"What the heck?! Get off me!" He yelled trying to squirm out of my grasp as I had a hold of the back of his shirt under the cloak.

"Shhh! Just wait two minutes!" I whispered angry at his lack of cooperation. Then Flint barged in, puffing quite a bit now. He glared at the red head and made a strange snorting noise.

"Weasel, you seen a girl with dark brown hair?" he snarled.

"And why would I tell you if I had seen a girl with dark brown hair?" the Weasel (?) said. "And why are you looking for a girl with dark brown hair?"

"Weasel you tell me or I'll hex you and it's none of your business." he growled. "Whatever."  
And with that he ran off down the hall. I relaxed as I heard his fading footsteps. I leaned my head on the guys back. Mmmm this guy smells really good of sweets and ... paint. Then I started to worry again.

"Is he gone? Is he gone?" I asked peaking from under his cloak.

"Yes, now can you please get off me." he said bored. I blushed.

"Oh right sure" I muttered jumping off his back.

"Thanks" he said fixing his collar

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" he questioned me.

"Well, that guy was trying to flirt with me so I kicked him and then he kicked me and I kicked him and yada yada yada he's chasing me and I don't know if he's trying to kill me or rape me." I shuddered and continued. "And then I saw you as my only means of escaping the beaver man." I grinned at him.

"By any chance do you know where the Slytherin dorm is?" I asked staring at him.

"Umm yeah it's opposite the great hall." he replied.

"Thanks." I said.

"And why would you thank me?" he asked suspiciously.

"'Cause you're nice and you helped me. Duh." I replied.

"Yeah but you're a Slytherin for Christ sake" he yelled as I ran down the corridor.

"And what's that got to do with anything?" I yelled back him confused.

"You hate Gryffindor and I happen to be a Gryffindor." he explained. I stopped.

"And?" I asked even more confused.

"Aghh your weird." he said.

"And so are you." I said turning away from him.

"Whatever." he muttered and walked down the corridor, paint in hand.

And so I walked back up the spirally staircase and went towards the opposite side of the great hall and followed another spiralled staircase and then followed some people with the green and black robes with the snake emblem on. As soon as I got to the common room, I walked straight up to the girl dorms; I found were they were because I followed some 4th year Slytherin girl called... hmmm what was her name? Ah I know- it was Jean. Once inside the dorm I found my suitcase next to the far left bed and I immediately collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. I was safe, for now.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I ran away, my feet pounding on the stone floor. Why was I running from Draco? Oh yeah we were playing tag. Ha-ha yeah right, he was being a little too much 'up in my face' for my liking. Anyway the running was becoming tiring and annoying why did I have to run? He looks like a complete weakling. Then I saw some stone stairs leading down into the dungeons. 'Ohh, I wonder what they use this place for, hehe.'

'Ah ha here's an empty classroom.' I thought as I spotted the closed door on the left. I pushed it open, which was really hard to do as the door was too big for the frame. Anyway I crashed through the door, tripping over several cauldrons and knick knacks, I ended up on the floor facing the ceiling and soon enough Malfoy was on top of me.

"What the hell did you fall over? I already cleared the floor!" I asked.

"Shut up." He said. 'Wow what a great answer, this ones got brains for sure.'

I pushed him off of me and realised the position we were in; me sprawled on the floor, him with his knees either side of my hips leaning forward with a rather sexy smirk on his face.

"Are you going to get off me or does pain make you feel hot?" I asked glaring at him.

"What?"

Then I kneed him where most men have pencils and pushed him off of me. He rolled over onto his back and held his... special area. I stood up and put one foot on his chest and smirked proudly. And I was well aware that he was getting a good look up my skirt. His eyes were wide and some tears were spilling over from the pain and then his nose started bleeding when he saw my sexy lingerie. This was going to be fun.

"What are you two doing in my classroom?" a creepy, low, sexy voice asked…a tall male with shoulder-length black hair… as black as his eyes came from the far left of the room out of the shadow. I straightened up and stared at the sex god who stood before me.

"Professor Snape!" Draco stammered.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"We ARE so much better than you" I pointed out, empathising the ARE.

We were in the Gryffindor common room stood behind the red sofas that where in front of the fire. Many of the people in the common room were staring at us or running up to their dorms.

"We ARE so much better than you" Oliver mimicked flicking his wrist in a gay campish way and talking in a high pitched voice.

"Uggh" I was getting frustrated with this…this… this THING is so…..soooo….arrgh.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY BRILLIANT ROCKING AWESOME TEAM YOU IDIOTIC FUCKING POMPOUS ARSE IMBICEAL!!!!" I yelled.

"Geez Hannah, get a grip there are children present." Aleyna said sarcastically motioning to a group of first years in the corner. She just loves to irritate me when I'm angry.

We ignored her and he glared at me and stuck his tongue out. After having a glaring contest with him, I couldn't take it any longer so I pushed past him and went up the left set of stairs. He followed suit and went to the right set of stairs. Once I got to the top and into the room labelled sixth years I jumped onto the bed and flipped open the trunk that looked identical to my own trunk. Sifting through the case I found several items of clothing that weren't mine like the pair of Puddlemere united Boxer shorts and a... thong?! I screamed and threw the clothes back into the case, slammed it shut and ran back down to the common room.

"That's my dorm and this is yours." I shouted to him.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." he said.

I realised he was on the floor and the opposite staircase was now a slide. I trudged over to the slide and Oliver trudged up the stairs to his dorm while I waited for the stairs to change back. The whole of Gryffindor house must have been watching as it had gone silent. I turned round to see everyone staring at me (except for Aleyna who was drawing).

"What?" I snapped.

Everyone then went back to whatever they had been doing and I stormed up the stairs and flopped down on the bed were my actual case was, I hope. I threw items of my clothing out of the case to find my superman pyjamas and then went into the bathroom and changed into them. Then I tossed everything back into the case and threw the covers of the bed open climbed in and pulled the curtains around the bed. I fell into a deep sleep, must have been exhausted from the arguing with Oliver. But he is cute though.

**Aleyna's P.O.V**

I had ditched Hannah at the Great Hall to walk with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and still ended up seeing Hannah and Oliver yelling at each other arguing over Quidditch in the middle of the hallway. Believe me if you ever get into an argument with Hannah over Quidditch you'll probably never hear the last of it.

"Hey, Aleyna does your sister always argue like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah all the time 'specially when people insult the Chudley Cannons" I replied.

"Does she support the cannons?" Ron piped up.

"Yeah ever since we were really small she's been a major fan. She's a little obsessed and is absolutely in love with Quidditch." I said.

"Awesome." Ron said.

"Wonder who that reminds you of." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "Oliver is also a really big Quidditch fan; he makes us train for hours in the rain sleet and the snow." Harry added.

"So, are you a Quidditch fan Aleyna?" Hermione asked.

"Not really I can't do any sport to save my life. And besides, I prefer drawing." I replied taking a seat next to Hermione on one of the couches in the front of the fire, after hearing that Hermione hugged me.

"You're so cute! But you like to study too right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Not another Hermione" Ron groaned.

"I heard that Ronald" Hermione said hitting him over the head with a fat book.

"I'm sleepy, bedtime for me." I said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said and showed me the way to the girl's dorms.

"Night Harry, Night Ron." we both said.

"Night." they replied.

I flopped onto the bed with my case at the end of it. I then decided I better find my pyjamas and get to sleep. So I found my 'Ducks are so cool like' pyjamas and changed into them. I saw that Hermione had already fallen asleep and so I crept towards the window and looked out at the sky.

The moon was out and I it was reflected in the water. The trees were swaying slightly and everything was quiet. I was glad that Hermione had approached me at the table because otherwise it would have been really difficult for me to find a friend. I find it hard to make friends.

I tied my black hair back and climbed into bed. 'Let's hope this year will be a good year with no accidents like at our old school. Hannah try not to lose your temper too much, Marilyn don't get into lots of mischief and Jasmine try not to fall in love with an older man.' Iprayed silently, yawned quietly and waited calmly for sleep to come.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Aleyna: I KNOW THOSE PYJAMAS ARE SO CUTE! Don't you just love us so much! Oh and sorry about the whole 'MalfoyxJasminexSnape' moment. We suffered with you. Actually you should pity me the most; I had to write it! But anyway if you didn't understand the 'pencil' bit here's an explanation: pencils go inside sharpeners... ANYWAY! Aren't I so cute! lol, kidding. Besides THAT scene this was so much fun to write and we are very enthusiastic so expect an update soon. What else??? Oh yeah, the four of us also have other separate accounts where you can find this story and more. (READ MY STORIES THEY ROCK I MADE THIS INTO A STORY FROM RANDOM HUMOUR LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE MEEEEEE!!) Cough, *hint* cough. And one more thing – we will only continue if people like this so review please and tell us. Thanks for reading guys. Xxx

.net/u/2244170/xxLayInDayxx - Marilyn

.net/u/1602815/InsaneMutilation - Jasmine

.net/u/1634339/FinalFantasyObsessive - Hannah


End file.
